Beat (Dragon Ball Series)
Beat (ビート, Bīto), the Saiyan Hero is the main promotional character, as well as a playable Saiyan avatar for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance The Hero's appearance is similar to that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. He has worn numerous outfits over the years. His first outfit is similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z, which featured a crimson dogi, a yellow longsleeve shirt with matching shin wraps, a teal belt, and black shoes with white accents. His second outfit is seen in the ninth trailer, now donning a yellow cape and a black longsleeve undershirt. His third outfit no longer has a cape, and consists of a red overcoat with plates on his shoulders. His undershirt and pants are all black as well, and he also wears black elbow length gloves. Name He and the other male Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode of the game; this name comes from unit of time used in music. This name could also come from a vegetable like all other pure-blooded Saiyans, specifically, the vegetable "beet". The Hero is also named Beat in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes As shown in one of the game's promotional trailers, his first major fight in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe is against Cell. During this battle, he meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, the Saiyan Berserker and the Saiyan Elite. The Hero's second major fight is with Majin Buu, assisted by Future Trunks and the Majin Hero Kabra. He then fights Frieza's soldiers with the Saiyan Heroine Note, Lord Slug's clan with Goku and Froze, Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Hirudegarn with Goku and the Namekian Hero Tsumuri. In Galaxy Mission trailers, the young boy is in his world again and runs up to the arcade game. A robot similar to Giru, Poru, appears in front of the machine and goes on the boy's shoulder. After sticking his data card into the game's slot, the boy is teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where Goku, Pan, and Trunks are and appears with new avatar clothes. He and the gang face Luud on Planet Luud, and when he returns to Earth, he and the gang battle Baby Vegeta and his allies. In the thirteenth trailer (GM6 trailer), the Hero is in space near Frieza's spaceship while Bardock faces Frieza above Planet Vegeta. Goku, the Heroine, and the robot in attack mode join the Hero, and the Heroine then flies and attacks the soldiers, soon followed by Goku. When one of the soldiers hits her with an energy wave and Goku catches her while she falls down, Dodoria appears on their way and the robot fires his missiles at Dodoria. When the smoke clears, the Hero appears in front of Dodoria and turns Super Saiyan. He dodges all of Dodoria's attacks, and then kicks Dodoria away. Zarbon then appears and kicks the Hero from behind. The Hero angrily attacks Zarbon, and then fires an energy blast at him. When Goku sees Frieza charging a Supernova to destroy Bardock and Planet Vegeta, he asks the Hero to help Bardock. The Hero charges a Kamehameha and fires it at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, the Frieza's race Berserker, and the Android Elite help Goten and Trunks fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron, soon joined by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Android Berserker, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. Ultimate Mission In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the boy is in the real world again, in front of an arcade, and he is teleported into the Dragon Ball Heroes universe once again. There, he meets the Saiyan Heroine and then they battle Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who soon knocks them to the ground. Goku appears to save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannons and then, the three turn Super Saiyan and charge Kamehameha waves to struggle with Broly's energy wave. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Beat uses the form in Victory Mission, for the first time against Baby Janemba. He later uses the form against opponents such as Erito, Froze, and Oceanus Shenron. The Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Saiyan Hero uses the form in the fifth promotional movie for the game. He first transformed when trying to save Goku from Broly. He uses the form again in later promo, against Baby and Frieza notably. Super Saiyan 2 Beat uses the form for the first time against Froze during the first tournament, and later uses it again against Black Smoke Shenron, and uses it again later when he and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock use a combo attack on Nimu and Semi-Perfect Cell. After realizing that he does not stand a chance against Nimu's Super 17 in this form, he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. After using Class-up, the Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 3 Beat is first shown with the potential to eventually become a Super Saiyan 3 during his and the other heroes' battle with Black Smoke Shenron: as he powers up to escape the evil dragon's shadows, an image of a Super Saiyan 3 appears behind him. He later uses the form in battle against Nimu's Super 17 after using the Super Class upgrade. After using Super Class-up, the Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan God The Saiyan Hero gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan God after gaining the God Class upgrade. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (promotional character, can be created in Hero Mode) * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 Voice actors * Japanese: Miyu Irino (入野自由) Battles Trivia * A character that looks like an adult version of him appears in the intro of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, along with a character similar to the Saiyan Berserker. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes